pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Journey Begins
A New Journey Beings is the 1st of the Pokémon DX's Meitsu's. Plot It's been almost a year since Ash Ketchum and his pokémon partner, Pikachu have been training after their lost in the Sinnoh League Challenge. After the time that has gone by Ash and Pikachu feel that it is finally time for them to start traveling again. This comes at a surprise when they get a call from Professor Oak who has a very important mission for them that involves them traveling to a new region known as the Jetix. After losing to a trainer from the region and running into mysterious individual Ash and Pikachu finally make it to the region. Once they finally arrived at the region Ash and Pikachu are ecstatic when they run int their old friends Brock Harrison and Misty Waterflower. However while in the region Ash and Pikachu soon learn that this region was unlike any other region that they had ever been to before. They know this that this they an't help but feel that this is more so true for a familiar face that that comes to their rescue with him being known as Timothy. Chapter's Chapter 0 - Intro Chapter 1 - A New Journey Begins Chapter 2 - Arrival At Jetix, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 3 - A Intense Battle Chapter 4 - Furious Flames, A Old Friend Chapter 5 - A True Mystery Known As Timothy Chapter 6 - Saurava’s Fire Soul Chapter 7 - Undercover Brother, The Egg Recovered Chapter 8 - A Plan Gone Very Wrong Chapter 9 - Aura Ability’s And Timothy Reappears Chapter 10 - Timothy's Aura Ability Chapter 11 - The Raging Storm Chapter 12 - Team Rocket Return’s, Timothy Return’s Chapter 13 - The Pokémon Resort Chapter 14 - Specking My Mind, The Adventure Starts Now Chapter 15 -Rubicon Bridge 101, The Giganang Swarm Chapter 16 - A Sudden Realization, A Painful Memory Chapter 17 - Darkness Cave, The Hot Tube Party Chapter 18 - Timothy’s Training Interview Chapter 19 - The Shocking Backpack Secret Chapter 20 - Team Rocket’s Surprising Arrival Chapter 21 - The Karlin Shopping Day Chapter 22 - The Karlin Gym Battle Delay Chapter 23 - Ferocious Double Battle Chapter 24 - The Karlin Gym Battle Royal Chapter 25 - The Birth of Pichu and Kanith Chapter 26 - Brita’s Berry Brake Festival Chapter 27 - Barry’s Back In Action Chapter 28 - Brita’s Berry Brake Festival Part 1 Chapter 29 - Contest Crash Course Chapter 30 - Brita’s Berry Brake Festival Part 2, The Berry Chef Chapter 31 - Brita’s Berry Brake Festival Part 3 Chapter 32 - Brita’s Final Berry Contest Chapter 33 - The Final Contest, Surging Thunder Chapter 34 - Timothy Vs Paul, A Crushing Defeat Chapter 35 - Legend Of The Sleeping Dragon Chapter 36 - The Unexpected Battle Chapter 37 - A Dark Secret Revealed Chapter 38 - Ash’s Training Day Chapter 39 - Pikachu’s Training Day Chapter 40 - Blood Wake Attack’s Chapter 41 -Ash’s And Pikachu’s Training Completed Chapter 42 - A Good Understanding Chapter 43 - A Furious Battle Reunion Chapter 44 - The Cave Expedition Chapter 45 - A Dangerous And Rewarding Expedition Chapter 46 - A Caved In Tragedy Part 1 Chapter 47 - A Caved In Tragedy Part 2 Chapter 48 - A Show Of Strength Chapter 49 - Furious Volrecks, Double Battle Victory Chapter 50 - A Day In The Life Of Timothy Part 1 Chapter 51 - A Day In The Life Of Timothy Part 2 Chapter 52 - Clash Of The Brother’s Part 1 Chapter 53 - Clash Of The Brother’s Part 2 Chapter 54 - A Small Look Into Our Past Chapter 55 - Rematch, Jamie Vs Ash Chapter 56 - A Break From It All Chapter 57 - Reunited And it Feel’s So Good!!! Chapter 58 - Battle At Paradise Ridge Chapter 59 - An Omen Of Things To Come Chapter 60 - Walking A New Path Character List Major Characters Protagonist * Antagonist * Minor Characters Support Characters * Reoccurring Characters * Pokémon Character Pokémon Ash's Pokémon * Wild Pokémon * Season Quote: Anyone can give up, it the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it togather when everyone elas would understand if you fell apart, that is true strength. Upcoming Season Pokémon DX Taken To The Max - Unforeseen Destiny's Category:Content Category:Arch 1 Content Category:Season 1 Content